


明天一起BBQ如何

by XunLililili



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 康纳的体温总是比我高出那么一点儿，叫人想起壁炉里细微的噼啪声和沸水上一缕蔓延的蒸汽；一个暖烘烘的怀抱总叫我忘掉窗外的瓢泼大雨。
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 3





	明天一起BBQ如何

**Author's Note:**

> ※康纳乙女，第一人称，很短，无意义家常，三十五分钟速写ooc见谅  
> ※我第一次搞乙女业务不熟练有什么不对的请指出（（（（

“明天要不要来场BBQ？”

我说这话时窗外的花园正经历一场八月的雨。夏雨热烈而绵长地吻在花园草地上，连气象卫星都只能模糊不清猜一个明日降雨概率50％；话说出口我才意识到这个提议的不合理性。

康纳的体温总是比我高出那么一点儿，叫人想起壁炉里细微的噼啪声和沸水上一缕蔓延的蒸汽；一个暖烘烘的怀抱总叫我忘掉窗外的瓢泼大雨。

我窝在他怀里带点心不在焉地看一档挺糟糕的脱口秀，他半长的黑发落下两撮在我耳边，我捞起来扎一个歪歪扭扭的三股辫——比他自己扎的那根差劲多了。

我的男友是不爱埋怨的，可他从上方投下一股带点委屈的目光，像只倒霉的山地犬为他的头发争取不受折磨的权益。我仰头用嘴唇蹭蹭他下颌上新生的胡茬作安抚，倒是打定主意不要拆那根乱糟糟的辫子。

脱口秀的主持人讲了一个不太好笑的户外烧烤谐音笑话；我全心思还停在康纳的头发上，那个不太合时宜的提议就轻飘飘溜出来：“明天要不要来场BBQ？”

康纳看向窗外，我和他一起扭头时错觉我们是两只迟钝的猫鼬。

我忘了窗外那场夏末的雨；他没忘，但倒也愿意陪着我闹——况且，谁能拒绝一场室外烧烤呢？

他点点头：“希望明天是个晴天。”

* * *

我们在超市里挑食材：我负责蔬菜，他负责肉食。

雨天的超市也称得上热闹。大理石地面沾了雨靴底，摩擦力小到我差点摔进人群；康纳跨过购物车借我一根手肘。

康纳不用垫脚就能跨过两个人头顶够到货架最上层的奶酪，我往推车里丢西红柿和生菜，就落在他挑好的新鲜牛肉排上。

我偷偷拿了包巧克力豆一起结账；他没发现——直到我塞了一颗进他嘴里。

我们在超市外停车场里交换一个榛子巧克力味的吻；背景音乐是雨滴敲在天窗上。

我的裤脚湿了一圈、蔬菜被我丢在车后座：哎呀，希望西红柿不要被挤坏。

* * *

降雨的概率是百分之五十；可他说我们会碰到二分之一的晴天。

而我相信他。


End file.
